Enséñame a Amar
by MichyK
Summary: Crees que no puedes volverte a enamorar? Esta chica está a punto de saberlo. No te pierdas de esta emocionante historia llena de romance, acción y humor! ¿Piensas irte sin leer?
1. Enséñame a Amar

Eran las 9 am y ella aún no se levantaba, había tenido una noche muy ocupada. Se la había pasado toda la noche en su oficina trabajando muy duro porque tenía que terminar unos nuevos diseños de ropa y pasar unas fotos para la compañia Sunrise (donde ella trabajaba, Japón). Por suerte ella se pudo quedar a descansar en su mansión mientras su manayer asistía al evento.

-suena el reloj-

-ahhh... que bien dormí hoy! -dijo la chica dando un gran bostezo- hubiera deseado poder estar en mi desfile de moda pero estaba exhausta... si hubiera ido de seguro me quedo dormida. Ayayay que hambre tengoo! será mejor que vaya a comer algo (¬‿¬)

-Mientras la chica se vestía, en la entrada de la mansión esperaba un hombre, era alto, sus ojos ambar, su cabello color chocolate, su rostro era esbelto, tenía buen cuerpo, como los que salen en las revistas de modelos de calzoncillos, vestía un traje elegante negro, corbata azul rayada, en la mano izquierda traía un reloj de oro, sus zapatos bien lustrados.. en pocas palabras: un super bombóm.

-Buenos días - dijo el chico mientras le habrían la puerta

-Buenos días caballero - respondió el ama de llaves - por favor pase adelante

-Gracias con permiso

-La señorita no tarda en bajar, por favor siéntase como en su casa

-Con gusto

-Mientras la chica bajaba corriendo las escaleras pensaba en los diferentes desayunos que se podía preparar: hotcakes, un par de huevitos con salsita y salchicas fritas,un plato lleno de frutas, licuados de frutas o un simple cereal con unas cuantas fresas. Tan distraída iva que se tropezo a tres escalones del suelo, iva tan rápidoque solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos para resivir tremendo planchazo.. pero no paso nada. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con unos ojos ámbar mirandola, asustados, eran penetrantes.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de aquel hombre imponente, sosteniendola por la cintura y cabeza muy tiernamente, ella tenia sus brazos al rededor de su cuello estaba muy cerca de sus labios, casi rozandose las narices, se sentía tan segura y protegida, cruzaron miradas dulcemente sintiendo la respiración uno del otro..

Así duraron unos segundos cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito que los hizo volver a la realidad. Era Marta la ama de llaves

\- ¡mi niña pero que te sucedió!? -dijo con un tono muy preocupado- He visto como venias para abajo, ¿estás bién?, ¿no te lastimastes?

-No Marta, estoy bien -dijo la chica analizando lo que sucedio- muchas gracias señor.. Un momento..¿quién es usted?

-No es nada, que bueno que no se lastimó -dijo el chico desconcertado y confundido- soy Li Shaoran

-Aaa, lo siento por la pregunta es que no resivo muchas visitas. En serio muchas gracias por haber detenido mi caída, fue una coicidencia, sino creo que ahora estubiera echando sangre por todos lados -dijo con tono gracioso-

-Las coicidencias no existen, solo lo inebitable -respondio el chico sonriendo-

-Niña segura que estas bien? -interrumpio marta

-Si marta ya te lo dije, gracias por preocuparte por mi. y bueno a que se debe su visita -dijo mirando al joven que estaba a su lado-

-He venido para felicitarla -dijo el joven shaoran con una sonrisa encantadora-

-como dice?! felicitarme? por qué?

-Por su buen trabajo hoy en el desfile de modas, me encantaron sus estilos, sus colores, su buen gusto por la moda!

-ohh... muchas gracias, -dijo agachando la mirada ya que se había ruborizado- No se hubiera molestado en venir

-No diga eso! yo quería desircelo en persona, además.. no tengo tu número -dijo con insinuación-

-(lo sabía!, es un hombre que solo quiere pasarla bien ésta noche) -dijo en su pensamientos- muy bien, si quieres te lo doy pero tengo que buscarlo ya que no me lo sé

-Está bien -dijo el joven sorprendido-

-La chica se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba una libreta, el la seguia con la mirada dandose cuenta de algo:

Tenia un cuerpo muy sexy, Era como una modelo de ropa interior (lencería), su cabello era castaño y le llegaba un poco mas arriba de su cintura, sus ojos eran un verde claro esmeralda, su rostro fino y esbelto, blanquita pero con un bronceado que la hacia ver más atractiva, sus labios eran muy deseables y rojos, llevaba un camisón que le llegaba un poco más abajo de su entrepierna mostrando sus suaves y largas piernas. Lo que le hizo tener una pequeña erección así que aparto la mirada.

-Aquí está! -gritó la chica haciendo que el joven se exaltara- toma, gracias por tu visita Li y por haberme salvado :D

-No es nada, bueno, ya me tengo que ir señorita..?

Sakura -Kinomoto

-Mucho gusto.. Ah! es cierto!

-Que!? que paso!?

-Nada, es que se me olvido darte esto -le entrega un sobre- es una invitación

-Una invitación? -pregunto confundida- pero por qué o qué?

-el joven Li sonrió y dijo- abrela y sabras.. nos vemos pronto señorita Kinomoto

-Dicho esto el joven Li salió para marcharse pero antes de llegar a su lujoso ferrari volteo hacia Sakura y le giño un ojo acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada,

lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y apartara la mirada-

-(pero que estoy pensando!? cree que voy a caer en sus telarañas?! no se lo voy a poner fácil) -dijo en sus pensamientos mientras el joven se marchaba-

-Es un joven muy simpático no es así señorita? -pregunto Marta sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos-

-Si eso creo -dijo no muy convensida-

-Ya debería sentar cabeza y pensar en casarse, nunca la veo en una relación seria, le da esperanzas a sus pretendientes y luego les dice que no está lista para

una relación, la verdad, nunca la he visto enamorada -dijo Marta tomandole la mano a Sakura-

-Como crees!, ni yo me imagino con un anillo de compromiso, además los hombres son... son...

-Muy atractivos, caballerosos, lindos, detallistas, elegantes -dijo Marta interrumpiendo-

-Tontos!.. son muy tontos y no se puede confiar en ellos, enamoran a una, miran a otra mas "sexy" y las dejan botadas como juguetes.

-Como puede decir eso si nisiquiera lo ha experimentado?

-Por mi "padre", fue un cretino al dejar a mi madre con una niña de 3 años por otra mujer operada hasta los pies! -dijo casi llorando

-Tranquila mi niña.. no llore, no todos los hombres son iguales aún existen caballeros -dijo marta tratando de calmarla-

-Espero encontrar uno de esos -dijo sakura limpiandose una lagrima rebelde- Ouuuu..

-Que le pasa mi niña se siente bien?! -dijo marta preocupada-

-Sii pero.. ES QUE TENGO MUCHA HAMBREE! -dijo sakura con ojos de perrito-

-Ohh no se preocupe le diré a Tomoyo que le prepare un delicioso desayuno!

-Pero yo..

-Nada de peros, usted sientese mientras está su comida ¿entendido!?

-Si, muchas gracias marta

-No es nada mi niña

-Sakura se sento en un suave sillón pensativa y en eso recordó el sobre-

-Vamos a ver.. -abrió el sobre con curiosidad-... Ohh! una fiesta en nombre de el exitoso desfile de modas, pero si nisiquiera asistí, bueno es obvio que amaron

mis obras de arte! Arrg pero por qué tubieron que mandarme a ese bombonazo!?... pero que estoy diciendo!? bueno mas tarde iré al centro comercial para comprar

un vestido y un par de tacones, ojalá Li no asista a la fiesta porque andará detrás mia toda la noche..

-Sakurita ya está tu desayuno! -dijo Tomoyo.. una sirvienta de sakura pero para ella era su mejor amiga, eran como hermanas, hacian cuanlquier cosa juntas

a sakura no le gustaba que se vistiera como "sirvienta" mas bien ella le confeccionaba unos trajes super lindos para llevar uno nuevo todos los días-

-Ya voy!... Ooh Tomoyo que deciliaaa! te quiero taantoo!

 **Bueno este es el primer cap. y mi primer Fic.. Está un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado!- Tengo una duda.. alguien me puede decir como subir**

 **otro capitulo? disculpen mi ignorancia :s .. asistirá Shaoran a la fiesta? que estará tramando?.. Nos vemos en la próxima, estaré leyendo sus reviews :D**

 **Saludos! (^v^)/**


	2. Fiesta cap 2

-En el centro comercial-

-Ohh marta mira cuantos vestidos! no se por donde empezar -dijo sakura con brillo en sus ojos *-*

-Mm que tal por ese blanco? -dijo marta tratando de ayudar- o ese verde... oh mira ese fuscia!

-Ahora tu no puedes escojer verdad -dijo sakura con una risita- venga tomemos esos me los probaré

-EN LA CASA DE SHAORAN-

-Hijo pero en donde demonios te habías metido eh?! -dijo un hombre molesto llamado Shizen Li- apenas termino el evento y te esfumastes! a donde habias ido!?

-Tranquilo papá, fui a dejarle la invitación de la fiesta a..

-A quién eh?! -interrumpio el hombre- mas vale que a alguien importante!

-Claro que lo es!... se la fui a dejar a Kinomoto, la diseñadora de moda.

-Qué queeeee?! -contestó aún más molesto de lo que estaba- pero que mosca te picó eh!? sabes muy bien que ella es mi máxima copetencia que te pasa!?

-Que te pasa a ti!? por qué te molesta tanto? si solo le fui a dejar una invitación -contesto molesto-

-Conociendote? ha! no lo creo

-Ya papá, me cansé de que siempre me lleves la contraria. Mejor dejemoslo allí, ya no quiero seguir peleando.

-Como digas... cambiando de tema, llevaras a Rika a la fiesta?

-Shaoran funcio el seño- Como dices?!

-Si llevarás a tu pro-me-ti-da a la fiesta?

-Rayos papá!, te dije que no la llamaras!

-Como que no! aunque no te agrade la llevarás y punto.

-Shaoran contubo las ganas de gritarle y solo subió a su habitación furioso-

-Por que me hace la vida imposible?! ES MI VIDA! no tenia porque escojerme una esposa, yo nisiquiera la amo.. no me quiero casar sin amor! pero mi padre es tan terco

y necio.. bueno, tendré que soportarlo o me deserhedará.. Es cierto hoy es la fiesta... por qué no dejo de pensar en kinomoto? sus ojos verdes me imnotizaron, su

cuerpo, sus piernas, su cabello.. me dieron tantas ganas de besarla cuando la tuve en los brasos.. esos labios... rayos! otra vez amiguito? por qué te paras?

Tengo que tenerla esta noche, sino no voy a poder dormir deseandola... hoy en la fiesta tiene que ser mia.

-EN CASA DE SAKURA-

-Ay ay ay.. debo apresurarme!

-De prisa niña se hace tarde y tú también apresurate tomoyo, no me vayas a dejar ni un momento a sakura!

-Si, si.. vamos sakurita ya estas?

-Si tomoyo, vamos. Nos vemos luego Marta cuida bien la casa eh

-Claro que si mi niña..

-Que pasa marta te sucede algo?

-No nada.. solo cuidate mucho, no bebas demaciado, no vayas a lugares apartados y cuidado con los mañosos

-No te preocupes Marta -dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa- yo cuidaré muy bien de mi amiga

-Si marta no te preocupes estaremos bien, te lo prometo -dijo sakura tomandole la mano-

-Lo sé mi niña, solo me preocupo un poquito, pero ya vayanse se hace tarde -dijo marta empujandolas hacia la puerta-

-Si! gracias, nos vemos!

-Que les vaya bien!

-LLEGANDO A LA FIESTA-

-Vaya que es una fiesta -dijo tomoyo impresionada-

-Y una gran mansión -contestó sakura igualmente impresionada- creo que nos perderemos ayá adentro

-las dos amigas se quedaron viendo y luego rieron a carcajadas

-Bienvenidas señoritas pasen adelante -dijo el mayordomo- mi nombre es Wei Soten

-Mucho gusto, gracias -dijo sakura sonriente-

-Ya dentro había muchas personas importantes en la fiesta, buena música y bebidas. El lugar era mun grande y hermoso, cabian cientos de personas, entre ellas estaba

Li Shaoran tomando un wiskie con una chica muy guapa, era una modelo para la revista NewYork pero estaba pasando sus vacaciones con su prometido Shaoran-

-Oh rayos! -dijo sakura funciendo el seño, pero se relajo al verlo con una muchacha- Quién es esa?

-Que dices sakura? -pregunto tomoyo al verla molesta-

-Oo nada, nada... vamos a tomar algo que dices? -dijo sakura llevandola al camerino-

-Est..esta bien -contesto tomoyo confundida-

-Shaoran se percató que sakura ya había llegado, estaba con una muchacha de pelo azulado pero no le importó así que se acerco a ellas-

-Hola Kinomoto, has venido, que bueno -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla lo que sorprendió a sakura-

-Ho..hola Li - respondio toda sonrojada así que agacho la mirada-

-Oye te gusta el wiskie?

-Emm si -respondió dudosa-

-Y a tu amiga? -dijo mirando a la chica de ojos azulados

-Por favor un vodka -sonrio tomoyo y sakura quedó sorprendida por la respuesta-

-Muy bien, dos wiskies y un vodka por favor - le dijo al joven del camerino-

-Y como has estado Li? - pregunto sakura tratando de saber un poco más de el-

-Pues regular -dijo sin mucha importancia-

-Regular? en serio? solo eso? -pregunto sorprendida-

-Pues.. -dijo tomando el mentón de sakura haciendo que lo mirara a sus ojos ámbares y acercandola a su rostro- me la he pasado pensando en ti todo el día

-Sakura se puso roja como tomate trató de soltarse pero el la sostubo para que no lo lograra.. acercandola a sus labios.. en eso el mesero los interrumpió dandoles

las bebidas. Sakura se soltó tan pronto como llegó el camarero, aún estaba roja y sentia mariposas en el estómago-

-(Por poco y me besaaa!) -dijo sakura en sus pensamientos- (es un estúpido lo odioooo!)

-(Demonios por qué nos interrumpio?! casi lo lograba -dijo Shaoran en sus pensamientos-

-En eso suena una canción lenta y romántica y todos jalaron a sus parejas para bailar juntos-

-Quieres bailar? -dijo Shaoran con una sonnrisa ladeada-

-No gracias -respondio muy acida-

-Vamos, por favor y no te volvere a molestar.. si? -insistió Shaoran con ojos de perrito-

-Esta bien pero solo una canción -respondio sakura no muy convensida-

-La llevó hasta la pista de baile, la tomo de la cintura e hizo que le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos. Ella tenia la cara agachada viendo sus pies danzar,

pero el le tomo el rostro haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran. Himnoptizada por sus ojos ámbares y él por sus ojos verdes esmeralda, ella recostó su cabeza en

el pecho del joven -Que estoy haciendo?- se preguntaba mientras bailaba.

 **Bueno aquí termina el cap. espero que les haya gustado, creo que lo hice un poco corto.. que pasara con Sakura?.. Shaoran. que tienes planeado ehh?**

 **lo sabrán el el siguiente capitulo :D**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Fiesta cap 3

**-Muy bien aquí está el cap... aa! y los personajes no son mios, son de la maravillosa CLAMP, la historia si es mia :) disfrutenla!-**

-Mientras bailaban tomoyo los observaba de lejitos viendo la maravillosa escena, hasta que un muchacho alto, pelo azulado al igual que sus ojos; musculoso, tenía una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones negros lo que lo hacia ver muy sexy le dijo-

-Hola soy Eriol Hiiragizawa -dijo extendiendole la mano acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa- quieres bailar con migo?

-Emm si.. si! -respondio, no quitandole la mirada a sus ojos- yo.. yo soy tomoyo daidouji

-Mucho gusto preciosa -le dijo haciendo que tomoyo se sonrojara-

-Se encaminaron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar muy juntitos como la pareja que estaba al otro lado.. sakura y shaoran-

-Quieres ir afuera un rato -dijo shaoran tomandole el mentón-

-Si por favor.. -respondió sakura algo confundida- traes unos tragos por favor?

-Shaoran sorprendido asintió y fue por una botella de whisky y unos vasitos, sakura estaba afuera viendo las estrellas cuando de pronto llego shaoran con las bebidas-

-Toma.. -le entrega el wisky

-Gracias -respondio sin mirarlo.. estaba muy ocupada pensando-

-Así pasaron unos minutos, solo el sonido de la música lenta, los gritos de los invitados, el sonido del viento moviendo los arbóles.

Sakura y Shaoran ya no aguantaban una copa más, estaban por perder el sentido común-

-Shaoran se le acercó peligrosamente a sakura, la tomó por la cintura haciendo que se topara a él, -te ves hermosa- le dijo jugando con su cabello

-Sueltame Li! -respondió tratando de apartarlo de ella pero no lo consigió..de nuevo- Quién te crees que eres eh?!

-Mmm.. un hombre muy atractivo, buen amante y servicial - respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, tomo el rostro de sakura y la acerco al suyo diciendole al oido- Estoy a tu disposición preciosa

-A sakura se le puso la piel de gallina, se estaba exitando al tener a ese hombre tomando posición de ella, diciendole cosas al oído -(pero que me pasaaa?!, no debo, pero quiero! rayos que pasa con migo?!) -dijo sakura en sus pensamientos-

-Sueltame por favor, o yo..

-O tu qué? -interrumpió- Sé que quieres, lo deseas, lo noto por como te comportas. Solo dejate llevar por el momento -dijo acariciandole desde su cuello hasta su hombro, pasó su mano por atrás de su cabeza y la jaló hacia sus labios dandole un tierno beso en los suyos-

-Sakura no luchó por quitarselo de encima, siguieron hací por unos segundos hasta que el beso se volvió más apasionado -por favor.. no quiero- -Shh.. dejate llevar- interrumpió shaoran a sakura. Luego de muchas caricias y besos apasionados Shaoran la llevó a un cuarto que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la manción, abrió la puerta aun besandola y la tiró a la cama - Li.. yo - Shaoran no la dejó teminar la frase sellando sus labios con un beso aún más apasionado. Sakura no pudiendo hacer nada y con una gran exitación se dejó besar y devolviendo los besos le quitó la camisa a shaoran dejando ver sus musculos mientras el le besaba el cuello fue bajando sus manos hacias su cadera subiendole poco a poco el vestido rojo que llevaba, sakura hizo lo mismo: bajo sus manos hacia su pantalón y sintiendo su bulto erecto acercándose a su entrepierna la hizo volver a la realidad-

-(pero que estoy haciendo!?) -dijo en sus pensamientos - Li ya bastaa! -dijo quitandose aquel hombre exitado de encima (ella también lo estaba)-

-Ese grito bastó para que alguien intentara abrir la puerta pero esta tenia cerradura- abran la puerta! quién está allí?!- grito un hombre,- ¿esa voz?.. inmediatamente la conocio shaoran.. era su padre!-

-Mierda! -dijo en voz baja- Kinomoto a donde vas?! -pregunto al ver como ésta salia por la ventana-

-Lejos de ti imbecil! -dijo apresurada y con mala cara-

-Kinomoto!.. mierda! no me dejes haci! -dijo furioso-

-Lo siento mucho, tus servicios ya se acabaron -respondió con una sonrisa malvada-

-De pronto tiraron la puerta de golpe-

-Hijo?! qué estás haciendo aqui? - dijo mirandolo solo, sin camisa, con el pantalon a medio bajar y muy alterado- ¿¡te estabas mast..

-Claro que noo! ni lo pienses! -interrumpió -

-Entonces que haces aquí?! y dime por qué mier... por que escuché unos gritos eh?! había una mujer con tigo no es asi? ojalá que haya sido tu prometida por que si no te voy aa..

-Ya papá! y si, habia una chica aquí pero no era mi prometida y no te preocupes, no hicimos nada por tu culpa!

-Qué dicees! -dijo muy furioso- te ibas a acostar con una mujer que no era tu prometida?! sinverguenza!

-ES MI VIDAA! y si no te gusta a mi que me importa! -dijo abotonandose la camisa y cerrando la puerta de golpe-

-Hijo de!... Mi.. 

**Bueno hasta aquí llego, creo que la cosa se puso aún más intensa no? jeje... bueno espero que les haya gustado, el final de este capitulo me dio mucha risa.. hijo de .. MI! jaja**

 **Hasta pronto! estaré leyendo su reviews, me encantan sus comentarios xD**

 **Saludos! :3**


	4. Fiesta cap 4

**Holiiz! he aquí el capitulooo chan chaan chaaaaaaan! (no me hagan caso estoy emocionada xD) A! muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho para seguir con mi Fic.. muchas gracias chic s! .. bueno sin maás preámbulo el cuarto capitulo! Disfrutenlo! :)**

* * *

 **-** Shaoran corrió al cuarto vecino tratando de encontrar a sakura pero no estaba allí, asi que fue hacia abajo a toda prisa para buscarla entre el montón de invitados. Muy furioso y a la vez aún exitado trataba de no gritar su apellido (kinomoto)-

-Sakura corria descalza con los tacones en las manos esquivando los invitados que la volteaban a ver muy confundidos, -(donde rayos estás tomoyo?!)- pensaba tratando de encontrarla. Busco en la sala, el corredor, la pista de baile y nada, entró a la cocina y para su mala suerte Shaoran estaba del otro lado con la cara de mil demonios observándola con rabia -Mierda!- dijo sakura corriendo hacia afuera de la mansión y justo allí estaba tomoyo con un muchacho muy apuesto tomandose de las manos platicando muy agusto. Sakura se acerco y dijo.

-Hola que tal!? sabes qué? no me importa! -dijo muy apresurada- Tomoyo tenemos que irnos AHORA! -exclamó jalándola del brazo-

-Pero por qué? que pasa sakura?! -dijo tomoyo muy asustada- almenos dejame despedirme de Eriol sii!?

-Pero quién diablos es Eriol?! aa ese muchacho? No tomoyo, no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos! -grito sakura muy agitada-

-Está bien.. ¡Adioos Eriol nos vemos luego siii?! -grito tomoyo mientras se subia a la limosina -

-Adiós preciosa! -respondió Eriol confundido-

-Camino a su casa las amigas no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra, pero tomoyo obsevaba a su amiga muy rara y angustiada. Llegaron, sakura casi no podia abrir la puerta de los nervios pero lo hizo. Corrió hacia su sillón favorito, se dejo caer y comenzó a sollozar muy confundida-

-Por Dios Sakura que te sucede!? -exclamó tomoyo muy asustada- que te ocurrió? por qué nos venimos hasta acá a la velocidad de la luz?!

-...- sakura no contestó

-Maldita sea sakura! estabas tan emosionadícima con esta fiesta para que te vengas y te pongas a llorar!

-Callate tomoyo! -gritó Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Tomoyo asustada se acercó a su amiga y tratando de calmarla le dijo-

-Sakurita, eres mi mejor amiga, no quise hablarte así, pero por favor dime que te sucede por que me estas preocupando -le dijo acariciandole su cabeza-

-Hay Tomoyo! no sabes.. estoy muy confundida, no sé que hacer -respondió sakura aún llorando-

-Haber.. si no me dices lo que pasó no podré ayudarte Sakura, vamos sueltalo! -insistió-

-Bueno... -dijo secandose las lágrimas- Ese tonto de Li.. me.. me quería.. -y empezó a llorar de nuevo-

-Por Dios Sakura! no me digas que El te..

-No -interrumpió- no lo dejé, pero estuve a punto de cometer una locura, creo que fue por la estupidez de tomar más de lo debido! no podía pensar con claridad! pero por suerte reaccione y me lo quité de encima... Fui a buscarte lo más rápido posible para venirnos y que este idiota no me encontrara..

-Por eso saliste disparada de la fiesta?... Hay Sakura cuanto lo lamento, Yo..

-No te preocupes Tomoyo -interrumpió- lo que paso, ya paso. -dijo más tranquila-

-Es que yo le prometí a Marta y a ti que te cuidaría y no fuí capaz de cumplirlo.. lo siento mucho -exclamó tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Noo no llores Tomoyo.. o me vas a hacer llorar a mi! -dijo sakura dandole un abrazo- Yo te quiero mucho y nada de esto es tu culpa lo sabes muy bien

-Pero Sakura!..

-Nada de peros! -dijo sakura con una sonrisa- vamos, ya es tarde y mañana hay que trabajar así que te me vas poniendo la pijama y adormir eh?

-Sakura?... bien, pero mañana prometeme que iras con migo de compras para distraerte un poco si?

-De acuedo Tomoyo, Lo prometo! -respondió haciendo una promesa con el dedo meñique-

_EN LA FIESTA_

-Mierda! Kinomoto se fue! -exclamó shaoran funsiendo el seño- ... Eriol? que haces afuera?

-Hola Shaoran, bueno.. estaba aquí con una chica de ojos azules, pero creo que una de sus amigas se la llevó a toda marcha -contestó algo molesto-

-Demonios!

-Que te pasa? -dijo Eriol viendo a su amigo muy furioso-

-Esa chica loca que viste me acaba de arruinar la noche -contestó

-Chica loca?! jaja aii Shao, no habia visto que ninguna de tus conquistas se escaparan de tus telarañas -dijo no pudiendo evitar reirse-

-Callate! esta es una chica muy especial y no creas que la voy a dejar ir tan facilmente..

-Ok amigo, te deseo suerte -dijo dandole unas palmadas en la espalda- vamos adentro, la fiesta aún sigue

-Si tienes razón, mañana va a ser un día muuy divertido -dijo con una sonrisa malvada-

-Shaoran me estas asustando, por que no vas con tu prometida a divertirte un poco eh?

-Esa mujer? ja! no la conoces!, es tan.. taann...

-Perra, dramática e interesada -interrumpió eriol con una risa-

-Exacto! -respondió shaoran devolviendole la sonrisa-

* * *

 **Bueeeno chic s.. este fue el cap... está algo corto pero ya verán todo lo que viene después! Shaoran tiene planeado algo muuuy interesante :D  
Me despido y espero que les aya gustado.. estaré leyendo sus reviews, me encantan!**

 **Saludos! (^-^)/**


	5. La Trampa cap 5

**Holiiz.. bueno no tengo nada que decir.. solo que disfruten el cap! :D**

* * *

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

 _-SAKURA NARRA-_

-Pero que fue lo que me paso ayer?, por qué no detuve a Shaoran desde un principio?! Aaii.. lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidar lo que pasó, pero es muy difícil olvidarme de algo así... sus músculos, sus ojos, su cabello, esa sonrisa.. Pero que rayos estoy diciendo?! Ya Sakura olvídalo, no es la clase de chico que buscas!

-Sakuraa! ya está el desayuno! -grito Tomoyo -

-Ya vooy!, bueno.. primero una ducha..

_ _EN CASA DE SHAORAN__

-Por qué tuvo que interrumpirnos mi padre?, estaba tan cerca de hacerla mía... era tan indefensa, suave, sus labios me apasionaban más y más que no pude controlarme. Estoy seguro de que ella es diferente a todas las demás.. porque, quién no quisiera sexo con migo?! apuesto que todas las mujeres se mueren por mi... pero Kinomoto no.. eso la hace diferente. Pero aún no te salvas de mi.. no sabes lo que te espera!

-Shaoran! -gritó Rika (su prometida)

-Qué quieres?!

-Vas a comer aquí o afuera?!

-(lo que pasa es que eres una webona, todo te pesa!) -dijo en sus pensamientos- Comeré afuera!

-... ok

-Bueno, ya que no tengo desayuno iré a comer algo con Eriol -dijo tomando su teléfono y marcando-

-Hola? habla Hiragizawa ..

-Eriol, soy Shaoran, quieres ir a comer algo a un restaurante?

-Oo lo siento amigo, es que hoy tengo una cita -respondió

-Una cita?! desde cuando tienes citas? -preguntó sorprendido

-Desde que conocí a Tomoyo,, la chica que te conté anoche

-En serio?! vaya! me sorprendes!

-Quieres venir con nosotros?

-(si daidouji esta allí.. entonces kinomoto estará con ella) -pensó- si Eriol! iré con ustedes pero no le digas nada a nadie entendido?

-ok.. pero por que no..?

-Será una Sorpresa -interrumpió- ya verás.

-Esta bien amigo... sigues asustándome sabes?

-Jaja, cierra la boca! -bromeó-

_ _EN CASA DE SAKURA__

-Te gustó la comida que te preparé? -preguntó tomoyo-

-Me encantó Tomoyo! -respondió sakura con lusecitas en los ojos- eres una gran cocinera!

-Aii no es para tanto! -dijo alagada- aa! es cierto apresurate que se nos hace tarde!

-Aún no puedo creer que tengas una cita -dijo sakura impresionada-

-Lo sé! yo tampoco me lo creoo!

-Señoritas -interrumpió Marta- acaba de llegar un muchacho, dice que te está buscando Tomoyo..

-Aaaaiiii! ya llegoooo! -Gritó dejando media sorda a sakura que estaba a la par de ella-

-Tomoyooo! -gritó sakura tratando de calmarla

-Al parecer ya encontraste a alguien que te vuelva loca verdad Tomoyo? -bromeó marta

-Y me va a volver loca a mi! - sonrió sakura al ver a su amiga tan feliz-

-Vamos Sakura! nos espera un hermoso día! -dijo sonriente y tirando de sakura-

-Nos vemos Marta! -gritó sakura saliendo de la mansión-

-Que les vaya bien mis niñas -dijo marta con una sonrisa imborrable-

_..._

-Hola preciosa -dijo eriol besandole la mejilla-

-Hola! que bueno que viniste! -respondió devolviendole el beso- aa! ella es mi Jefa y amiga Sakura Kinomoto!

-Mucho gusto, soy Eriol Hiragizawa -saludo estrechandole la mano con delicadeza-

-El gusto es mio -respondió sakura aún más impresionada-

-Nos vamos? -preguntó eriol abriendo la puerta del auto-

-Claro, gracias -dijeron simultáneamente las 2 amigas-

_Llegando al restaurante, se encontraba Shaoran disfrazado con unas gafas oscuras y gorra esperando_

-Muy bien, llegamos -exclamó eriol abriendoles la puerta a las amigas-

-Gracias Eriol... en qué mesa comeremos? -preguntó tomoyo

-Por allá -respondió eriol señalando la mesa que estaba a la par de donde estaba Shaoran-

-Bien.. (todos se sentaron y empezaron a ver el menú. De repente sakura sintió que le tocaron el hombro, volteó pero no había nadie.. así que regresó la mirada y...

-Hola!..

-Shaoraan! -gritó sakura muy asustada por la aparición tan repentina- pero que?.. tu que?! ..

-Tranquila Kinomoto! -interrumpió- solo vengo a comer algo -mintió- y desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?

-Bueno... yo.. lo siento -dijo sakura muy avergonzada, incomoda y sonrojada-

-Noo! esta bien, me gusta como lo dices tu. -dijo acercandoce a ella-

-Tu eres Li?, Shaoran Li? -preguntó tomoyo-

-Si mucho gust...

-Eres un idiotaa! -Interrumpio gritando, dandole una cachetada-

_Sakura al ver la reacción de tomoyo, se levantó de su asiento y la sostuvo para que no se le fuera encima a shaoran_

-Tranquilaa Tomoyoo! no ahora por favor! -grito sakura tratando de calmar a su amiga-

-Pero Sakura! -replicó tomoyo furiosa por lo que le había contado su amiga sobre aquel hombre-

-No Tomoyo por favor! -le dijo más suave para calmarla y hacerla entender que no era el momento-

-Pero que te pasa!? -dijo shaoran sobandose la mejilla- Por que me golpeas!?

-Tu lo sabes muy bien! -respondió tomoyo con una mirada asesina-

(Shaoran se imagino que kinomoto ya le había contado todo)

-Muy bien, muy bien.. lo siento mucho Kinomoto, no quise hacerte daño anoche.. estaba muy tomado y supongo que no pensaba con claridad.. enserio me arrepiento de haberte tratado así -dijo con sinceridad pero algo confundido por lo que acababa de salir de su boca-

_Sakura quedó perpleja ante aquellas palabras -¿¡que rayos le pico!?- pensó-... Bien.. acepto tus disculpas -dijo algo dudosa de aquel comportamiento tan repentino_

-Gracias Kinomoto -dijo shaoran tomandola de la mano-

-Sakura... me puedes decir Sakura -exclamó confiada en que El ya no le haría daño-

-Está bien.. Sakura -respondió con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que sakura se sonrojara-

-Oook.. -dijo eriol interrumpiendo el momento- ya que todos hicimos las pases.. que tal algo de comida? me muero del hambre!

-Si yo también -exclamó tomoyo-

-Yo estoy bien gracias -dijo sakura- yo ya he comido

-Yo igual, ya comí -mintió shaoran -

-Bueno.. que tal si van a pasear a los alrededores? -preguntó eriol tratando que lo dejaran a solas con tomoyo-

-Es una buena idea -repondió shaoran- que dices Kin... Sakura?

-Emm... supongo que está bien -respondió dudosa-

-Bueno entonces que esperamos -replicó shaoran tomando a sakura de la mano-

_Sakura y Shaoran fueron a dar un paseo por el parque que estaba a unas cuadras del restaurante, platicaron, rieron, caminaron juntos.. -todo va conforme a mi plan- pensó shaoran. Tomoyo le hizo una señal a sakura de que se iva a ir con eriol a algun lugar y ella asintió. Paso rato y shaoran se moría del hambre_

-Quieres comer algo? -preguntó sakura al ver la cara pálida de shaoran-

-Qué? por qué? -respondió tratando de disimular-

-A mi no me engañas -dijo acercandose y sañalandolo con el dedo- hace rato que oigo rugir a un león en tu interior!

-Jaja! -se mofó- creo que el león que tú oyes, es otro -dijo acercandoce más a ella-

-Aa encerio!? -dijo dando un paso atrás-

-Si.. mi leoncito está loco por ti - respondió tomándola de la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

-(¡Mierda! lo hizo de nuevo!) -dijo en sus pensamientos- Shaoran suéltame! -gritó, pero la sorprendió que shaoran la soltara y le pidiera disculpas-

-Lo siento.. lo siento mucho sakura -dijo fingiendo estar arrepentido- es que yo... nose..

-Oo no no no.. yo lo siento -dijo sakura sintiendose culpable- yo fui quién se te acerco y te provoque.. lo siento sii?

-Si.. te perdono.. pero..

-Qué? qué pasa, dime? -dijo sakura preocupada-

-Te mentí.. si tengo hambre.. -dijo con cara de perrito-

-Owww... entonces, vamos a comer algo si? yo invito! -exclamó sakura

-No, no tienes que invitar.. que tal si comemos en mi casa? -dijo con una carita rogante-

-Aamm.. bueno, está bien -respondió sakura sonriente-

-(Listo! ya cayó) -pensó- te llevo en mi auto -dijo señalando un ferrari rojo-

-En..serio?! ese es tu auto? -dijo sorprendida- creí que te lo habían prestado o te lo habías robado!

-Noo.. ese es mi auto, y te llevaré en el, anda sube -dijo abriendole la puerta-

-Gracias Shaoran! -respondió sakura sonriendo de la emoción-

-(Estarás más emocionada con lo que te viene mi pequeña sakura) -penso riendo un poco-

* * *

 **Okiiiiiiiiss aquí termino el cap.. al parecer Shaoran ha atrapado a nuestra Sakura en su trampa! que le irá a pasar?! Shaoran que haces!?**

 **Bueno, me despido, ojalá les haya gustado.. estaré leyendo sus reviews (como siempre.. me facinan!) bye los quiero mucho!**

 **Saludos! (^-^)/**


	6. La Trampa cap 6

_**Holiiz.. siento mucho haberlos dejado tanto tiempo, no me odien por favor D: .. He tenido muchos problemas con la electricidad y el tiempo, hasta yo estaba preocupada por no seguir el Fic.. pero gracias a mi coautor Polker2k ( si polker, coautor! :D) He podido continuar, muuuchas gracias, eres el mejor! .. bueno, sin más que decir, a leer! :D**_

* * *

.

_MIENTRAS TANTO DE CAMINO AL AUTO_

-Sakura ¿Puedes espérame un momento por favor?, es que tengo que realizar una llamada antes de que emprendamos el viaje a mi casa. –

-Está bien… ¡Pero no te demores Shaoran, sí! –Dijo Sakura-

-Mientras tanto el joven buscaba el celular en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y chaqueta.

-¡Donde estas miserable, aparece! –Reclamaba el joven-

-Aquí estas pequeño, pensaste que te podías escapar de mi toda la vida jajaja, nadie la gana a Shaoran Li –comenzó a buscar rápidamente en su agenda el número de su mayordomo.

-Ya que él era su hombre de mayor confianza, después de todo él había sido como su padre, lo había cuidado desde que era pequeño ya que sus padres estaban muy ocupados trabajando.

-Sin olvidarse también de la gran cantidad de hermanas que tenía, ya que él era el único hijo varón de la familia Li.

-¡Sakura ya voy!, ¡solo un poco más, ya no tardo! –mientras tanto el celular emitía el tono de marcado-. Vamos Wei, ¡CONTESTA!.

-Hola, buenas tardes joven Shaoran, a que se debe el honor de su llamada –respondió cordialmente el hombre al otro lado del teléfono- Wei, necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

-Voy de camino a casa, y necesito que a mi llegada me tengan lista una comida para dos personas, algo que se casual, casi se me olvidada, solo quiero comida tradicional de nuestro país ¡entendido! ¡Fui claro! -.

-Así que al fin decidió aceptar a su prometida joven Shaoran, me alegro mucho por usted y Rika, su padre estará muy contento de oír esto –lo dijo con gran entusiasmo el hombre mayor. –

-¡NADA DE ESO!, yo con esa nada ni a ningún lugar, ya te dije que no la amo y ¡no voy a casarme con ella! Yo decidiré con quien me casare.  
Mi padre tendrá que aceptarlo, pero por ahora él no debe saber nada de lo que está pasando ¿entendido? – dijo Shaoran con bastante seguridad-.

-Bueno señor usted sabrá lo que hace, le guardare el secreto, aun así le digo que lo piense bien, usted ya sabe cómo es su padre cuando le llevan la contra, bueno sino necesita nada más, nos vemos joven Li -.

-Si lo se Wei, yo me encargare de todo, tú no te preocupes ya verás como todo sale bien, mi padre terminara aceptado mi decisión –se podía transmitir la gran confianza que tenía Shaoran en sus palabras-.

-En todo momento Sakura lo observaba con atención, cada gesto, cada actitud del joven le provocaba gracia- Se ve tan tierno, ¡tan sexy! ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo?!, debo quitarme esos pensamientos Owww…-

-Vamos sakura, subamos a mi auto –dijo el ambarino. -mientras caminaba raudamente dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto-.

-Suba señorita a su carruaje – Le dijo de manera coqueta, con una sonrisa ladeada, que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y subiera rápidamente sin decir nada-.

-Shaoran noto la situación y se sonrió para sí mismo, veía como su plan comenzaba.

_EN EL AUTO_

-Shaoran conducía muy serio sin quitarle la vista al camino, respetando todas las señales de tránsito, se notaba que era muy aplicado en lo que hacía.

-Se nota que conduces muy bien Shaoran! –Dijo de manera muy expresiva la chica. –

-Pero parecía no atender los elogios que le dedicaba Sakura.- Shaoran, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡SHAORAN! ¡ME ESCUCHASTE! –se veía bastante molesta a la castaña. –

-Ahh… ¿Qué...? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dices?, no ves que estoy muy concentrado manejando –trato de decirlo en un buen tono. –

-No me pones atención a lo que te digo, y así quieres que nos llevemos bien –

-Discúlpame es la costumbre, me gusta maneja concentrado sin que nadie me interrumpa, solo me gusta escuchar un poco de música cuando viajo –eso fue lo que hizo, dirigió su mano a la radio y sintonizo su estación favorita-.

-Sakura se limitó y acepto lo dicho por el de los ojos color ámbar –se dedicó a observar por la ventana el resto del viaje, viendo la gente pasar, los edificios y lugares, otros vehículos, con eso se entretuvo-.

_EN LA CASA DE SHAORAN_

-Ya llegamos sakura, espérame yo te abro la puerta, o sino no me podría llamar caballero –se le vio muy serio al decir estas palabras-.

-¡Está bien señor!, acatare sus mandatos –le dijo en un tono con algo de picardía-.

-Rápidamente se bajó de su Ferrari, llego hasta el otro lado y le abrió la puerta, luego le hizo una reverencia como si fuera un caballero medieval-.

-Baje mi lady, que la están esperando, no se demore –le siguió la corriente-

-Shaoran se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta y toca el timbre para anunciar su llegada-.

-Rapidamente aparece el mayordomo para abrir la puerta y permitirle el paso. –Ya veo quien es la señorita –le dice el hombre a Shaoran-.

-No te preocupes, sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo ¿bien? -.

-Pero aún me preocupa su padre joven Shaoran, usted sabe cómo es el, bueno lo dejo todo en sus manos -.

-Ingresaron rápidamente a la mansión y cruzaron raudamente el lugar hasta llegar al comedor.

-Bueno Sakura ya llegamos ¿Qué te parece la comida? -le pregunto a la castaña-.

-¡Todo se ve muy bien!, se ve muy rico mmm…. –le respondió la de ojos zafiro con bastante alegría-.

-¡Me alegro que te encantara!, es comida tradicional de mi país, ya te contare. –

-Pero, nunca hay una buena comida sin su vino para compartir, es bastante caro en el mercado, es de esos de exportación –le relataba Shaoran a Sakura-.

-¡Ah!, ¡ok, vamos a comer! –

-Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a probar los diferentes platillos que habían dispuestos ahí.

-Después de un rato de comer y beber un poco, comenzó lentamente a aflorar una plática amena.

-Como inicie con el pie izquierdo yo te contare primero un poco sobre mí, y luego será tu turno de hablar ¿ok? -.

-Está bien Shaoran es un trato, ahora te dejo hablar –se le veía muy animada a Sakura después de unas cuantas copas-.

-Como ya sabes mi nombre es Shaoran Li, no soy japonés de nacimiento aunque tengo la nacionalidad gracias a los años que llevo en este país -.

-Nací en china, específicamente en Hong-Kong, soy el único hijo varón, tengo muchas hermanas que viven en china -.

-Por suerte…., no sabes lo difícil que es crecer entre tantas mujeres ufff…, ellas trabajan junto a mi madre en la división china que tiene el negocio de mi padre -.

-Tuve que venir con mi padre ya que él me pidió que fuera su mano derecha en sus negocios, te contare a cerca de estos de manera más detallada en otro momento -.

-No tengo novia, si es lo que te preocupa jajajaja…, solo bromeaba con lo último, y más que eso no se me ocurre que más decirte por ahora -.

-Casi lo olvido, vivo solo con mi padre, además de la servidumbre, mi mayordomo es mi hombre más leal, ¡te toca ahora! –le dijo algo más aliviado-.

-Shaoran antes que empiece con mi turno, ¿podrías decirme en donde está el baño?, necesito ir con urgencia pliss… -.

-¡Wei!, ven acá –llamo el joven, rápidamente apareció el mayordomo.-¿Qué necesita joven? –le preguntó el hombre-.

-Necesito que le indicas a la dama donde queda el baño, por favor.-con mucho gusto señor -.

-Wei guio a sakura por la mansión hasta llegar al lugar indicado-.

-Mi plan está saliendo a la perfección, ya no puedo aguantar más, ¡necesito tener a sakura en mi cama!, pero primero el toque final -.

-Mientras Sakura demoraba Shaoran saco un trozo de una pastilla, lo molió y lo revolvió en la copa de Sakura.

-Con esto caerá fácilmente, ¡ya será mia! -.

-Después de un momento apareció Sakura.

-No me demore mucho ¿o sí? –pregunto la joven-.

-No, no te preocupes, solo refresca tu garganta y luego me cuentas, ya se hagamos un brindis por la amistad -(con esto estamos), pensó-.

-Ambos tomaron sus copas y bebieron todo su contenido, rápidamente hizo efecto en Sakura, se le noto por la expresión en su rostro.

-Shaoran aprovecho el momento para besarla de manera repentina a lo que esta no se opuso.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de besarlo? ¿Por qué lo estoy acariciando? –no había terminado de cuestionarse y ya estaban en la cama de una habitación besando y acariciándose apasionadamente-.

-Shaoran comenzó por subirle el vestido que llevaba puesto, mientras que ella bajaba sus manos para soltarle el pantalón, el cual cayo dejando ver el bulto en su ropa interior provocado por la erección.

-Sakura le quito la camisa para dejar ver sus músculos, que tanto disfruto acariciar.

-Shaoran recostó a sakura con las piernas abiertas y le quito la ropa interior de un solo movimiento, ella estaba completamente entregada y deseosa de que ocurriera el acto.

-¡Me toca a mí! –Shaoran se quitó rápidamente lo que le quedaba de ropa y se posiciono sobre sakura, penetrándola suavemente, comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentando el ritmo gradualmente.

-El ambiente estaba caldeado y más aun con los gemidos de placer que había en el lugar.

-(Lo logré)-pensaba Shaoran en su mente, mientras disfrutaba la escena…

.

* * *

 _ **Muy bieenn.. esto se puso muuy intenso! Al parecer Shaoran obtuvo lo que quería, que pasará con nuestra Sakura? .. lo verán en el siguiente capitulo :D**_

 _ **Le doy miles de gracias a mi coautor Polker2k quien me ayudo con este capitulo cuando estaba ausente, muchas gracias polker, de no ser por ti no sé que haría :D**_

 _ **Bueno los dejo, espero que no me odien por tardar taanto :( .. estaré leendo sus reviews, me encantan!**_

 _ **Saludos! (°0°)/**_


	7. Sorpresa cap 7

_**Hola! siento mucho haber tardado tanto, es que no tenía internet, pero ya volví :) Disfruten el Fic!**_

* * *

.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

.

-El sol salía de su escondite para reflejar sus rayos de sol en cada ventana, haciendo saber que otro día a empezado-

-La chica de ojos zafiro estaba tumbada en una cama ajena, aún con los ojos cerrados pero despierta en sus pensamientos-

-¿Que ha pasado? -se preguntaba adormitada- no recuerdo nada... me duele la cabeza, ¿qué fue lo que hice ayer? Haber... acompañé a Tomoyo con su cita, nos

encontramos a Li, Fuimos a pasear por el parque... me invitó a comer a su casa... no.. no recuerdo nada más...

-Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a ella, a un jóven atlético, desnudo, que la tomaba de la mano apenas cubierto con unas sábanas

blancas y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-

-Soy una idiota..-murmuró. tomó una almohada y con todas sus fuerzas le golpeó la cabeza con ella-

-Aah! mierda! Sakura! -gritó shaoran muy furioso-

-!Eres un idiota! -le contestó premiándole con otro almohadazo-

-¿!Pero que te pasa he!? ayer estabas muy cariñosa conmigo y a la mañana siguiente ¡buum! amanezco con un monstruo!

-Idiota!.. -dijo sakura dándole un almohadazo más débil, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-Sakura?.. -preguntó shaoran con un tono más calmado- estás bien?

-¡¿Te párese que estoy bien!? -gritó ocultando sus ojos llorosos con sus delicadas manos-

-Sakura.. siento mucho si te cause daño... por favor ya no llores, no me gusta verte así -dijo con sinceridad y preocupación-

(En realidad a Shaoran le ponia muy mal ver a alguien llorar, el era muy protector y cariñoso pero no lo mostraba, por un mal pasado)

-¡Es tu culpa Shaoran! ¡tu me tienes así! tu.. tu!

-Sakura por favor no llores -interrumpió pasándole la mano por su mejilla para secarle las lágrimas- si, soy un tonto, un imbésil por herirte.. no llores Sakura

Estoy aquí para ti, solo para ti.. y prometo no volver a hacerte daño, pero ya no llores..

-Shaoran..-dijo levantando la mirada al oír esas palabras consoladoras y tiernas- Shaoran.. yo... lo siento mucho si me puse muy... cariñosa ayer.. pero es que

no recuerdo nada, no estaba consiente de lo que hacia, y.. ahora te estoy metiendo la culpa a ti..

-No Sakura, no te culpes -le interrumpió pasándole su cabello por atrás de su oreja y acariciándole la mejilla- yo fui el tonto por hacerte esto, no me gusta

verte triste y mucho menos llorando... Vamos, busca algo que ponerte en el armario y luego bajamos a comer algo. ¿Qué dices?

-Pero Shaoran?

-Shh.. anda, yo también me vestiré.

-Está bien..

.

_Sakura se dirigió al armario que estaba lleno de vestidos, trajes, faldas, pijamas... todo le parecía muy extraño, ¿que hacía tanta ropa de mujer en su casa?  
¿Qué no vivía solo con su padre?. Dejó de pensar en eso y se vistió con un camisón y unas pantuflas. Pero al darse la vuelta...

-¡¿Shaoran?! ¡¿que haces!? -gritó (Shaoran estaba vistiéndose en ese mismo cuarto, y andaba en boxers)

-¿Qué?, no te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada

-(¡aii, claro que me encantas!) - pensó al ver el inmenso cuerpo musculoso y sexy - ( ¡Sakura concéntrate! que estás pensando?)

-Sakura?

-Aah!, lo-lo siento! -dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- Será mejor que salga, si, eso haré

-No!, quédate un poco más aquí, con migo -le dijo rodeandola por cintura con sus brazos. Sakura se puso a flor de piel, la excitaba mucho estar junto a el y sentir su cuerpo rozando junto al suyo-

-Shaoran.. suéltame! -dijo empujando a shaoran con su cuerpo, pero solo causó estar más cerca de el- Uh..?

-¿Que pasa Sakura? ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no.. es que creí haber escuchado algo, pero creo que solo fue mi imagin...

.

_De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe_

-¡Shaoran!, he vuelto de Hong.. Ko...ng?!

-¡Me-meiling!

-Sha-Shaoran! - gritó meiling al ver a su primo semi desnudo abrazando a una chica desconocida para ella -

-¡¿Pe-pero que haces aquí?! -gritó Shaoran con la cara pálida por la sorpresa -

-¡¿Que haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Y quién eres tú y que haces con Shaoran?! - dijo volteando a ver a la chica asustada aún en brazos de su primo -

.

_A sakura se le caía la cara de la vergüenza, no sabía que responderle, se había acostado con un tipo que apenas empezaba a conocer_

-Yo...yo (¡Aiii y ahora que hago!?) -pensó- (primero, sacarme de encima a Shaoran!)

-¡Shaoran te dije que me sueltes! -gritó sakura dándole un pisotón logrando zafarse de él y correr hacia a fuera de la habitación-

-¡Aaauch!... ¡Sakura espera! - gritó shaoran con la intención de seguirla pero Meiling no se lo permitió interponiéndose entre la puerta y él -

-¡¿A donde crees que vas?!, tienes que explicarme tooodo lo que ha pasado o sino llamaré a tu padre!

-¡No por favor!... bueno, está bien... te diré lo que pasó -dijo dispuesto a soltar la sopa-

-Ooh... enserio?... creí que saldrías corriendo tras ella sin decirme nada... por eso dije que llamaría a tu padre, pero...

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Lo que pasa es que, tu padre está abajo con tu mamá... ella también a venido de Hong Kong a darte una sorpresa...

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡mi padre va a matarme si ve a...!

-¡¿Sakuraa?! - gritaron desde el primer piso-

-Tarde...

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno.. a Sakura y a Shaoran les espera un graaan problema xD . La madre de Shaoran a venido desde Hong Kong, pero también hay otra persona... lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo!**_

 _ **Estaré leyendo sus reviews (si es que dejan alguno D:**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	8. Sorpresa cap 8

_**Holiz... no tengo nada más que decir, solo ... Disfruten el fic! :D**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

-¡¿SAKURA?! -gritó muy sorprendido el señor Li al ver a aquella muchacha que tanto le molestaba, y aún más ¡que hacía en su casa!?

-Se-señor Li! - apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras del gran susto que se había llevado, sakura estaba pálida y sabía que no le caía nada bien al padre de shaoran-

-¿¡Pero que es lo que estás haciendo aquí!? -dijo muy molesto y desconcertado-

-Yo.. yo..!

.

_Sakura no pudo terminar cuando oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. Era Shaoran bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, lo hizo tán rápido que en el último escalón se tropezó y dio con la nariz a la cabeza de sakura, y los dos dieron al suelo!_

-¡Aauuch! -se quejó shaoran del dolor que sentía- Que idiota soy!

-¡Ohh mierda, mierda, mierda! -siseaba sakura sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que recibió -

-¡Pero mira lo que has hecho a mi pobre hijo! -gritó el señor Li

-¡¿Que yo le he hecho?! - se quejó sakura - ¡pero si he sido yo la que ha recibido el golpe!

_El señor li rechinó los dientes y le lanzaba miradas asesinas a sakura, haciendo que esta se levantara de golpe y se disponía a marcharse._

-¡Espera! -dijo una voz muy suave y femenina- No te vayas, hay que estar seguros de que te encuentras bien.

_Sakura volteó la mirada para encontrarse con esa voz, y, era una mujer alta, bonita y bien vestida, con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro_

-Ven acá, vamos no seas tímida - dijo alzando su mano - soy Faren Li, la madre de Shaoran-

-Ho-hola - dijo sakura apenada- mucho gusto... yo soy...

-¡¿Pero que rayos estáis haciendo?! -interrumpió Li Clow (lo llamaremos así ya que no se mucho de el xD)

-¡Cállate y siéntate! -le gritó Faren a su esposo, y con un intercambio de miradas asesinas el asintió. Shaoran quedó estupefacto ante la escena, se habían olvidado por completo de él, no le quedó más que solo levantarse y sobarse su nariz muy roja por el golpe-

-Te duele? - preguntó Faren revisandole la cabeza a la chica de ojos esmeralda-

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe... - dijo sakura dejándose revisar - Auch!..

-Ya ves, si te has lastimado... Yue!, ven y tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios por favor -llamó faren a su sirviente y buen amigo-

-Ya voy! -respondió, y al poco tiempo apareció del corredor un joven de pelo azulado, alto, en forma y con una sonrisa amistosa con un botiquín en sus manos-

-Aquí lo traigo -afirmó- ¿donde lo colóco?

-En la mesita, por favor-

.

_El joven asintió y puso sobre la mesa el botiquín de primeros auxilios, luego volteó la mirada a la chica rubia. Él, miró sus ojos verdes intensos que enseguida captaron su atención, y los ojos azulados de Yue captaron la atención de sakura que la hizo sonrojarse un poco_

-Te ha dolido mucho? -preguntó yue pasando su mano por detrás de la cabeza de sakura-

-Eh.. no, no me ha do-dolido tanto -tartamudeó sakura, no podía dejar de ver los ojos azulados del chico que la atendía, y él no dejaba de sonreirle-

_Eso no pasó desapersivido por shaoran, el apretaba los puños de la rabia. ¿Quién se creía ese tal Yue para tocar a Sakura? ¿Y por qué Sakura se sonroja?

¿acaso siento celos?, No! ¡Shaoran Li nunca siente nada por nadie!

-¡Muy bien, ya es suficiente! - gritó harto Li Clow, levantándose de su asiento- ¡ya es hora de que te vayas Kinomoto!

-Pues eso haré! -respondió sakura enfadada por su comportamiento tan exigente- lo siento señora Li, pero tengo que irme - dijo sakura yendo hacia la salida-

-¡Es que eres tan terco! - le gritó a su esposo- ¿¡como puedes ser así de frio y malvado?!

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! -respondió aún más molesto- y tú Shaoran, ¡no te salvas!, me cuentas que hacía esa mocosa en mi casa!

_Shaoran contuvo la risa, tragó saliva y estaba por decir otra de sus muchas mentiras cuando.._

-¡Todo lo que diga Shaoran es mentira, mentira, mentira! -gritó sakura cerrando la puerta de golpe-

_Shaoran quedó impresionado, Sakura paresia una niñita con sus niñadas, pero luego la puerta se abrió lentamente y para su sorpresa..._

-Perdón por el portazo...! - dijo Sakura, y esta vez cerrando la puerta con suavidad-

_Yue solo rió un poco al ver lo divertida que era esa chica de ojos verdes; y Faren se dió cuenta_

-¡Ahora sí Shaoran!, dime lo que ha pasado y quiero la verdad!, ¿¡Que ha pasado entre tú y esa chiquilla!? -preguntó furioso-

-Bueeno... Pueess... - Shaoran no sabía que decirle a su padre, si le decía la verdad era capaz de desheredarlo o de ahorcarlo, pero si mentía... bueno, no le quedaba otra opción-

.

* * *

 _ **Okaay... que tal eh? al parecer a nuestra Sakura le ha gustado este chico Yue juummm pero Shaoran esta sintiendo celos?... qué hará Shaoran? le dirá la verdad a su padre o inventará una mentirilla?**_

 _ **Bueno eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo! :D**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews, me encantan!**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo!**_


	9. Enséñame a Amar cap 9

_**Hola! perdón por tardaar tanto.. he estado muy atareada al igual que mi coautor Polter2k y es a él a quien le agradezco haber escrito este capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y por sus reviews :) sin nada más que decir, pueden leer**_

* * *

.

–Bueno, ¿Quieres saber la verdad? –le dijo de manera desafiante Shaoran a su padre.

–¡Sí!, y más te vale que sea convincente tu excusa –respondió su padre

–bueno tú lo pediste, me acosté con ella.

– ¡QUE!, ¿¡COMO PUDISTE?!, ¡ERES UN MISERABLE! –. Le gritaba su padre a todo pulmón, el castaño solo se limitaba a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿De qué te quejas?, ¡Tu querías saber la verdad padre!, yo solo estoy diciéndote la verdad –le respondió en un tono calmado, mientras su padre contenía la rabia.

Faren Li intervino rápidamente en la situación antes de que pasara a mayores.

– ¡Ya cállense!, me tienen harta los dos, primero tu esposo mío debes dejar de ser así con el chico ya no es un niño pequeño, ya está grande para saber lo que hace, ¿O no Shaoran? –le pregunto la mujer a su hijo.

–Al fin alguien cuerdo en esta casa, ya oíste padre, yo voy a hacer mi vida, y recuerda que esa mujer que tratas de meterme hasta por los ojos, ¡Mándala a volar! –respondió el de ojos ámbar.

–Y tu Shaoran no trates así a tu padre, así no te criamos, ten un poco más de respeto –lo reprendió la mujer–.

–Está bien madre como tú digas.

–Ya hablaremos chico, ajustaremos cuentas más tarde –le advirtió el hombre al castaño- ya verás.

–Nada de eso Li, no le harás nada a Shaoran porque esto se acaba aquí, he dicho –ambos hombres se quedaron mirando atónitos por la forma en que hablaba Faren.

.

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura_

.

–Sakura, ¡Llegaste!, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué no aviste?, ¿En que estabas pensando? –Tomoyo le realizo una serie de preguntas tan rápido que la castaña no alcanzo a procesar ni una palabra-.

–Hay Tomoyo no hables tan rápido y fuerte, que me duele mucho la cabeza.

–Ya Tomoyo, lo siento mucho, discúlpame por ser tan desconsiderada y preocuparte de sobre manera –se excusaba la castaña–.

–Sakura ¿Qué te paso?, mira tu cara, parece que hubieras estado en una salvaje fiesta.

–¡Ay!, Tomoyo recuerda que ayer estuve con Shaoran, salimos un momento y luego me invito a una cena comimos, bebimos un poco y luego… no recuerdo mucho –relataba la ojos esmeralda a su amiga–.

–¿Cómo que no recuerdas lo que paso?, Sakura.

–Bueno tengo mis ciertas dudas, pero lo más probable es que hayamos terminado en la cama –Sakura se sonrojo al punto de competir con un tomate y bajo la mirada–.

–¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te acostaste con alguien que apenas conoces?, tú no eres así, pero respóndeme una cosa ¿Se cuidaron cierto?, cuestiono la chica de cabellos largos y oscuros.

Sakura en ese momento no sabía que responder ya que apenas podía recordar algunas escenas que cruzaban su cabeza en ese momento, además que la resaca de la noche anterior le dificultaba pensar.

–No te mentiré amiga, pero no recuerdo simplemente, espero que Shaoran haya tenido algo de conciencia la noche anterior –decía con un tono de duda en su voz.

–Sakura ¿Qué te ha pasado? estas tan cambiada, andas toda revolucionada por un chico, pero lo entiendo ya que el joven Li es tan guapo, eres tan afortunada Sakura –Tomoyo tenía los ojos en forma de estrellitas–. Ya dejare de interrogarte, para que puedas irte a darte una ducha y luego a tomar una buena siesta, ¿Quedo claro?, Sakurita.

–Tomoyo ¿Dónde está Marta?, no la he visto en todo este tiempo desde que llegue –pregunto con mucha curiosidad–.

–No te preocupes niña, ella solo salió a hacer las compras.

–Bueno Tomy me voy a duchar, nos vemos más tarde, te puedo pedir un favor antes de que te vayas a realizar tus labores diarias –cuestiono la castaña–.

–Dime Sakurita ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?, solo dime y yo te lo cumpliré.

–Puedes prepararme algo de comer, porfis… –le rogaba la castaña a su amiga de cabellos oscuros–.

–No te preocupes en un momento estará listo y te lo dejare en tu habitación para que puedas comer tranquilamente.

–Gracias Tomy ¡Eres la mejor! –Salto de alegría la esmeralda–.

–No es nada amiga, estoy para servirte.

Entonces Sakura se levantó de camino a la ducha, pero en su mente se cruzó la imagen del joven sirviente de Faren, Yue.

–Ese chico era bastante atractivo, pero a la vez tenía algo misterioso en sí... –pensaba para sí misma.– me gustaría conocerlo un poco, pero tengo algo de miedo que pase lo mismo como con Shaoran, aunque no creo que sea así... se veía muy amigable...

.

_Más tarde ese mismo día_

.

Tomoyo había salido para juntarse con Eriol, habían quedado de verse luego de aquella fiesta en donde se habían conocido.

–Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo has estado sin mí? –interrogo el chico de lentes–. Hay Eriol no digas esas cosas que haces que me sonroje.

–Tranquila me bella flor, estar contigo lo es todo para mí, no necesito más para ser feliz.

–Me alagas mucho, pero te cite para hablar a cerca de tu amiguito Shaoran, no me gusta nada lo que está haciendo con Sakura, está jugando con ella, le pide que este con el sabiendo que Sakurita es tan buena y ella nunca se niega a nada, a veces es muy inocente mi niña.

–Yo conozco a Shaoran, él actúa de esa manera porque es muy testarudo y terco, nunca acepta sus sentimientos, siempre termina actuando de la manera equivocada pero yo te puedo asegurar que cuando Shaoran le pone tanta atención a una chica significa que le gusta, aunque él no lo acepte –le dijo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras–. Ya verás como todo acaba bien.

–Eso espero, confiare en tus palabras y para que veas que no te miento idearemos un plan para poder unirlos, ya que no soportaría ver sufrir a mi mejor amiga.

–Está bien, pero mientras lo planeamos vayamos a comer un helado mi flor, ¿Esta bien? –pregunto con una cara de súplica el joven–. Está bien caballero aceptare su amable invitación.

.

_Mientras tanto Shaoran_

.

– ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar lo sucedido?, si solo fue un capricho nada más… –se cuestionaba el castaño– o ¿Es que…? ¡No puede ser! No puedo estar enamorado de Sakura.

El ambarino se torturaba mentalmente dándose vueltas una y otra vez en su cama, ya era tarde y no se podía quedar dormido.

–Me gusta molestar a mi padre, pero no quiero que esta situación se me escape de las manos, no quiero que las cosas lleguen más lejos. Además ahora que está mi madre aquí tengo protección y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, mi padre no podrá regañarme –el joven sonreía para sí mismo–. Ahora solo me queda deshacerme de esa estúpida que mi padre quiere encajarme a la fuerza, por suerte últimamente no se ha paseado por aquí, por su bien que no se aparezca.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Buenos días, tardes, noches!**_

 _ **aquí como pueden ver a terminado el cap... (obvio no?) más adelante sabremos cuál será el plan que harán Tomoyo y Eriol.. también sabremos más de nuestro atractivo caballero Yue :3**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews, como siempre me encanta leerlos!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
